typingfandomcom-20200215-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - The Jump in the Past (2017, UK) - A Christmas Special - made by ZeoRangerUK
The Jump in the Past is a two-parter of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in the Season 2 Finale of the best of one hundred episode. Rangers Back in Time * Using the Rock of Time, Lord Zedd turns the Earth back, reducing the teens to helpless children. With the Power Rangers unable to defend themselves, Lord Zedd unleashes Photomare. * Alpha attempts to free the young Power Rangers, who are trapped in Photomare’s dastardly photo prison. However, even if the kids are returned to normal, can anything be done to stop the Rock of Time? Photomare & Red Pine Goldar and the Rock of Time Monsters Red Pine and the Rock of Time Monsters Vlcsnap-2017-05-26-13h07m17s26 - Red Pine - Sonic X UK - A Metarex Melee - TVrip Andyscot.png MMPRS2 Classixx - Invenusable Flytrap.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Oysterizer.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Dramole.jpg Notes * Only the main characters with Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5 and Cosmo the Seedrian in the fun of Grand Finale. * Red Pine was the final time and sends down the Z-Putties, from Dark Oak and Lord Zedd. * When the Putties attack the kids in the park they have the ball, but in the next shot, Adam has the ball. * The Photomare monster didn't look like a camera at all but rather a photo copier. * The opening credits get an extremely minor adjustment, starting with this episode: "Steven Cardenas" becomes "Steve Cardenas", and "John Bosch" becomes "Johnny Yong Bosch". * None of the Rangers appear morphed in this episode. * Zordon said that the Rock of Time was guarded by Lord Zedd's most powerful monsters from the past. * Among the monsters was the guard in the Rock of Time by Goldar are: Oysteizer (from "An Oyster Stew"), Invenusable Flytrap (from "Welcome to Venus Island") and Dramole (from "Return of An Old Friend"). * When Zedd brought back past monsters to battle the rangers, one of the monsters was the Invenusable Flytrap. When the monster spoke, the monster had a man voice but in other episodes. * When the rangers see the monsters, Adam yells out it's Oysterizer, yet the monster was never seen by Adam since Oysterizer was sent by Rita when Zack was the Black Ranger and Tommy was Green Ranger. * This episode marks the final time the Power Bow, Power Daggers, Power Lance, and Power Sword will be used in battle. * The Power Cannon is fired as if it is fully charged. But Adam and Billy were never shown putting their charges inside the Cannon. * Red Pine among with the monsters from the past into outnumbered from the Rock of Time are: Invenusable Flytrap, Oysterizer and Dramole. * A Grand Finale before one hundred episode. Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Sonic X Category:Crossovers Category:Past Category:Camera Category:Good Guys Category:Bad Guys Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:Metarex (The Blogspot) Category:Christmas Specials Category:Superheroes Category:Supervillains Category:Kids Category:ZeoRangerUK Category:Enemies